bunniculafandomcom-20200222-history
Harold
"That's an unusual name for a human." ''-Harold, ''Howliday Inn Harold Monroe (X) is one of three (later four) main characters and "author" of the Bunnicula series. Harold is a mongrel. He goes on many adventures, such as finding out Bunnicula's problem in Bunnicula, finding out why Louise was gone in Howliday Inn, etc. He is owned by the Monroes, and his friends are Chester and Howie. He is close to Bunnicula His favorite Monroe is Toby. Appearance Personality History In Bunnicula: A Rabbit-Tale of a Mystery, Harold meets a new pet to the family, Bunnicula. The Monroes Family found him on the night of the Dracula premire, and so Mrs. Monroe put together the words "bunny" and "Dracula" to make: "Bunnicula." He was in a box that said "Пожалуйста, заботиться о своем ребенке," Russian for "Please take care of my baby." Bunnicula sucks juice out of fruits and vegetables, making them white. He sleeps at day and wakes at night. This gives Chester the idea that Bunnicula is a vampire. Harold tries to convince Chester that Bunnicula is not a vampire. Chester won't listen, though. He still won't at the end of the book. In Howliday Inn, Harold and Chester must be boarded in this book do to the Monroe family going on vacation, and Chester and Harold can't come. They go to the Chateau Bow-Wow, which is called "Howliday Inn" by Chester, because he believes there, they had murders happen. The animals, first Louise, then Chester, even, are dissapearing, because Harrison, a worker there, was stealing them because the files Dr. Greenbriar gave said there was a "special" animal there. It turns out, the special animal was two, who were Howard and Heather. Earlier, when Louise was gone, they said that she ran away. Harrison's excuse was that Jill, another worker there, left the gate open and Louise got out of the cage and ran away. Then, they said Chester was poisoned because Jill dropped the garbage by Chester's bungalow accidentally, and that his food was poisoned. Chester left a message in Harold's bowl, but it was crossed out with a marker, yet the message said "Help, Howl's out now!" or "Help Howls out now!" which Harold at first thought was "Hello! How's your tummy now?" He went around, trying to find who did it, then, after Chester appeared back, he told that Harrison was stealing them, then Harrison was busted. Then, Howie was born and was kept by the Monroes. In The Celery Stalks at Midnight, Bunnicula is missing. Chester goes around stabbing white vegetables with toothpicks. They later find Bunnicula's in one of the Monroe's plays. But, he could have gotten out of the garage, where he was overnight getting used to his new cage, "Castle Bunnicula," because the door was open. Then, a mutant white artichoke is rumbling under the couch, so Harold asks for a toothpick from Chester. In Nighty Nightmare, The Monroes go into the woods for a camp. They meet Bud, Spud, and their dog, Dawg, who know the place like their names, yet Spud, who leads the Monroes, does not pay much attention to it, yet Dawg, neither, responds to his while leading the pets. They come upon a house. The pets sleep by there, and Chester tells of Hans and Fritz, who went to Transylvania, and worked with a man who breeds bunnies. Vampire bunnies. The kids (Hans and Fritz) and the hawk-faced Housekeeper go to America after breeding Bunnicula. The father of Bunnicula ran away, and after Hans, Fritz, and the Housekeeper went to America with Bunnicula and his mother. Eventually, Bunnicula's mom put Bunnicula in a box marked "Пожалуйста, заботиться о своем ребенке," meaning "please take care of my baby." The house that Dawg and all found was Hans and Fritz's house. The housekeeper there looked exactly like the one in Chester's story. They went in, and found that Bud and Spud were not named that, making Chester figure they are Hans and Fritz. They are really Bradley and Spalding, though, and bring the housekeeper a present for Mother's day. It was in a cage, much like a bunny cage. Chester insists if that was a vampire bunny, they are Hans and Fritz. It was a skunk, and so Chester lay in a corner, saying things such as "that's not true, they're just hiding it," etc. In Return to Howliday Inn, They go to Chateau Bow-Wow again, but Harrison was fired and replaced with Daisy, who looked like a real daisy. They discover the bones and collar of Rosebud, a dog there that was said to be deceased. They find it was the big dog, Hamlet, who misses his ventriliquist owner, Archibald Fenster, puppeting the bones as Rosebud's soul. They were just chicken bones, and the collar was just that Rosebud lost it while playing there. After, with the aid of ventriloquism, thy made Chester bark and Harold meow. No one knew what was happening. In Bunnicula Strikes Again!, Bunnicula is sad on Mother's day because he can't find his mother. He goes out, looking for her. The pets go on looking for Bunnicula. Bunnicula goes to the theater where his mother was, and it is about to be demolished. The pets go on, and meet Max and Louise from Chateau Bow-Wow. They say Felony and Miss Demeanor from Chateau Bow-Wow were going around, and later they could use them to break Chester out of the vet to get Bunnicula, who was in the theater. Chester saved Bunnicula, and they both were found under all the peices of the theater. Then, the last show at the theater will be "Cat saves baby vampire bunny." In Bunnicula Meets Edgar Allan Crow, the author of the FleshCrawlers series comes over with his Crow, Edgar Allan Crow. They suspect him for stealing Bunnicula and Edgar to somewhere, where they think the author of FleshCrawlers, Miles Tanner, is turning Bunnicula into a bat. Later, they find Bunnicula runnicg around and they try to catch him. He was sleeping under the porch. Then, the find Miles Tanner collects stuffed animals to help gat over his fear of real ones. Then, everyone reveals their own stuffed animals, if any. Then, Mr. Tanner askes for Bunnicula, so he could release Edgar, who wants to be in the wild. Instead, he gets Sonnicula, who was bred while Pete was away during the Nighty-Nightmare time. As Edgar and his flock flew away, Miles Tanner askes Edgar if he will forget him, because Miles will miss Edgar. Edgar's flock spells out: "Nevermore." Relationships Chester Bunnicula Toby Monroe Howie Trivia Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Male